Can Never Let You Go
by DoctorPadfoot
Summary: This takes placed following where the season finale left off. Alex is unable to stop herself from looking after Piper and ends up actually saving her life.
1. Chapter 1

_Alex_

Of course Alex noticed as her favorite, yet least favorite blonde made her way out of the auditorium where the Christmas pageant was still going on. Her mind instantly went to earlier where Piper had come almost running to her, Alex had sent her away. But she seemed so upset…maybe she should follow after her and make sure that everything was okay? No no no! She had promised herself that she wouldn't fall back into the endless cycle of her always being there for that girl, the same girl who so easily left her in her biggest time of need.

Just after Alex had fought a battle between heart and mind in her head and decided she wouldn't be going after her this time, Alex noticed something else. She watched as the angel who stood in the nativity scene eyed the door where Piper had made her quick exit, and was fast to follow suit.

Pennsatucky too? Now there was no way this was going to end well. Looks like yet again Alex Vause will be ignoring the better judgment of her mind and going to Piper's rescue. Why was it that she found it impossible to not do everything in her power to look after Piper, while Piper in return could so easily walk away from her for what was supposed to be forever not once but twice? Alex quickly gave the auditorium a once over before making her way to the same door Piper had not long ago walked out of.

Just as Alex was coming out of the door she noticed Healy as he made his way inside. He had this look about him that just didn't sit right with Alex. Alex knowing Piper knew that Piper would have made her way out that same door to get away from everything. Seeing Healy coming inside with that look she just knew that something was up. Alex paid close attention as she watched Healy as he turned the corner and made his way down the hall. Alex knew that if something was up she would have to be careful about being seen, so she quickly looked around to make sure no one else was there.

Alex took in a sharp breath as the cold air hit her, of course she had some how managed to not have her jacket on her. Her mind was soon taken away from the fact that she was so cold, and soon focused on the scene that was before her. Fuck! Before her was Piper sitting over Doggett, her arms moving in the most animalistic way she had ever seen as her hands made contact again and again against the face of the women who lay beneath her.

Before she knew it she had both of her arms strongly around the frame of the women she had loved for so long. Piper went limp upon their contact, as she carefully held her close sitting them both down on the snow. The look on Piper's face was something she had never seen before, and Alex couldn't help but hold her even closer as her body began to shake. She moved one hand comfortingly through the blonde's hair as she continued to hold her close in her arms. She whispered comforting words in Piper's ear because she knew first she would have to calm her down.

"You're going to have to tell me what happen, so I can help you" her words being the first to break the silence that had fallen. "She…she was going to kill me, said it was time for me to die. Healy he knew that something was going to happen…but he just walked away. He wanted her to kill me!"

Before Alex knew it Piper had jumped to her feet and now stood above her. That's when she noticed something she hadn't seen before, Piper's shirt was soaked in blood which surely could not have been from the beating she had given. "Piper, you're bleeding" she quickly stood up to take a look at where the blood was coming from. She soon found herself with her hands pressed down upon Piper's stomach. As Piper looked down to see what Alex was talking about, Alex felt Piper's body go limp again but this time it was nothing but dead weight.

Alex laid Piper down slowly on the snow, before standing up and looking around. Soon enough she found the screwdriver which she knew she would have to get away from this scene, she quickly found a good place to hide it and made sure to put the cross that Pennsatucky had made back into her hand before making her way back to the door. She would find one of the guards, and tell them that she had seen Piper leaving the auditorium and Doggett following. Everyone already knew how much trouble Doggett had been giving Piper. She had decided to follow in fear of Piper's safety, and had stumbled upon this awful scene. Everyone would know that Piper had just been defending herself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Piper _

_Piper had to get away from all of this cheer, despite it being the holidays she was anything but joyful. She had made the horrible choice of picking a safe life with a man who offered her nothing but security over a spontaneous life with the woman who made everything in the world seem like a new adventure. Sure she loved them both but there is a huge difference between loving someone and being in love with them. What made this decision worse was that Larry has soon realized that he no longer wanted Piper._

_Surely there was no way that Alex would want her back, she had made it clear that that was not an option. Who could blame her? Piper had abandoned Alex not once but twice. She wasn't sure which time would be considered worse, the day Alex's mother died or after Alex had come back to loving her and they had briefly talked about the future that they could have together. _

_Enough was enough, she quickly stood up and made her way to the exit. She soon found herself at the door which led outside, what better place to get away? The air was cold but she didn't mind one bit, it was exactly what she needed right about now._

_Not too long before this moment she had had two completely different futures laid out before her, now she was left with whatever future she could pull together now. She knew that she should be sad about losing Larry but that did not even begin to compare as to how it felt knowing she would never have Alex again. How was she supposed to live with knowing she had done so much to hurt that beautiful woman? Sure it turned out that Alex had been the one who ratted her out, but what else was she supposed to have done after so many years and the way that Piper had left her? _

_Her thoughts were soon intruded by a familiar yet extremely uncomforting voice. Sure enough there stood Doggett still wearing her angel costume. The words that Doggett was speaking towards her were barely heard because of the fear that took over every inch of Piper's body. As the angel figure made it's way towards her Piper did the only thing she could think of, she pulled out the screwdriver which had been given to her from her Secret Santa for this exact reason. She was going to have to protect herself, but not long after it was knocked out of her hand. Piper finds herself frozen not knowing what she should do as Doggett continues to walk towards her, before she knows it her hand is cut by the cross Doggett chose as her weapon. Piper's fear is soon lost and replaced with pure rage, before she can process it she is onto of Doggett and her hands refused to stop as they slam into her skull. _

_Piper is so lost in what is happen she doesn't even realize that anyone else is there, not until she feels familiar arms wrap around her pulling her back. Alex has her arms wrapped tightly around her as if she will never let her go. Piper stares at the woman who lays before her covered in blood, how was she able to do such a thing!? She loses it and begins to cry uncontrollably, Alex continues to hold her close._

_Piper begins to calm down as Alex does all of the little tricks she used to do to calm her down._

_You're going to have to tell me what happen, so I can help you" she hears Alex say softly . "She…she was going to kill me, said it was time for me to die. Healy he knew that something was going to happen…but he just walked away. He wanted her to kill me!" the words seem to pour out of her mouth._

_Piper finds her way back to her feet, she sees both Alex and Doggett on the ground not far from her. "Piper your bleeding" Alex is now standing at Piper's side. Alex begins to examine Piper's abdomen, Piper looks down to where Alex's hands are to see what she is talking about. She hadn't even noticed her own blood and didn't feel the pain. That is until now. It was a good thing that Alex was right there because she felt herself getting dizzy, as the world began to go black. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Alex_

Alex found herself rushing back into the building, she was unaware of the blood that was on her hands because all that she could focus on was finding someone who could help Piper. She made her way back into the auditorium, she nearly ran right into Bennett. Bennett took one look at her with her hands covered in blood and began to question her, soon enough they had gained the attention of most of the crowd. Caputo makes his way over to them, barking orders to the other guards to make sure that they keep the inmates in their seats. Alex begins to explain to them what had happen, but the words are coming out so fast no one is able to really follow along.

Instead of continuing to try and explain she gestures for the two men to follow her. Alex is quick out into the hall and is soon opening the door to outside, Bennett and Caputo make sure that they are not far behind her. "Vause why in the world is going on?" Caputo says before he realizes what is in front of him. Bennett is quick to grab his radio and make the call " we have two inmates down, ambulances are required!". Shortly after the alarm is going off which means the rest of the inmates are being taken back to their cellblocks.

Alex has made her way back to Piper's side, she immediately begins applying pressure to where the blood is still coming out. " You know Vause I really shouldn't allow for you to do this, but under the circumstances I will allow it. As soon as help gets here though, I'm going to need you to come to my office along with Bennett.". "I understand sir."

Alex doesn't even try to stop the tears that are forming, she can't stand to see Piper like this.

She had tried to come to me earlier, I assumed she was just doing what had become habit and running to me for comfort. But what if she was scared and needed my help? I mean I knew that things with Doggett had gotten bad but I had no clue that it would come to something like this. If Piper doesn't make it I will never forgive myself and if she does well I will do everything I can for us to be together, not just again but this time for forever. Alex pressed her lips gently on top of Piper's head, just in time.

The doctors and nurse from the hospital wing had arrived which meant that it was time for Alex to go." I love you so much kid, don't you dare leave me" she whispers in Piper's ear before getting to her feet. She walks over to where Caputo and Bennett are standing. "Bennett take Vause to go clean herself off before you head to my office. I'm going to make sure everything goes smoothly here first."

They stop to get Alex a clean uniform before finding somewhere to clean her hands. As the water removes the redness that covers her hands her body once more begins to shake due to how hard she is crying. She has cried over Piper many times, but this time is so much more intense than any of the others. Bennett knows that he shouldn't but he can't help but put his hand on Alex's shoulder, he knows what a wreck he would be if he was in her situation.

"Come on Vause we should get to Caputo's office, might not be at the top of your list of places to be right now but at least you'll have privacy there." They make it to the office, Alex has a seat while Bennett of course stands near the door, "I'm sorry you know, I can't imagine how bad this is for you. I can tell you though from my experience in Afghanistan, Piper should be okay. She lost a lot of blood but nothing major should be messed up from where it's at."

Alex just stares forward without a word, she didn't have a whole lot in her and she knew she would have to get out the words to explain what had happen. Not long after Caputo came to his office he sat down at his desk. He began to ask questions and Alex she gave answers without hesitance.

After about an hour, Alex is done and heading back to the one thing she knew might comfort her.

What she really wanted was to see Piper, but for now she will settle with laying in her bed with one of her favorite books. Mattress or not it seemed like a great idea. Her hopes of doing just that are soon shattered her cube is a bit crowded. Sitting on her bed is Nicky, Morello and Big Boo, even Red, Poussey and Taystee are there. A few others are also not far away.

Nicky is the first to speak, "we figured out that the only ones missing were you, Chapman and Baggett. We all saw you, so we uh know that the other two have to be the ones hurt. That being the case we figured you might be in need of some company."

Morello decides to speak up as well "you don't has to tell us what happen or nothing. Ya know? Not if you don't want to."


	4. Chapter 4

_Piper_

_Piper wakes up, she really has no clue where she is or what is going on. Surely this is not the prison, it is so bright in here. She goes to lift up one of her arms but soon realizes that they are strapped down by her sides._

"_You're finally awake" she hears a familiar voice say. She looks to the side and sees that sitting there next to her is her mother and standing by her side is Polly the voice that she had heard. She must have given them a look of pure confusion because Polly started talking again " You're in the hospital, you got hurt and had to come here. You're okay now though, although you did give all of quite the scare, which I do not appreciate by the way." She gave Piper a stern look followed by a smile._

_It all started coming back to Piper. Doggett in her angel costume, the cross in her hand, her on top of Doggett, Alex coming to her rescue. A look of panic quickly took over her face. "Tiffany is she…is she okay!?" Her eyes burned into Polly's searching for an answer. "Don't get so worried, she's going to be okay, I'd much rather we focus on you." Relief does not even begin to describe how she felt at that very moment._

_Her mind went straight to another thought, and it stayed there. Alex, she had found her and she had most likely taken care of the whole situation. She could just imagine how concerned Alex was, if only there were some way for her to make sure she knew that she was okay. Alex had told her that she was done, but with good reason. But still in her time of need there she was, like always before. "Alex" she must have spoken the name out loud without even meaning to. _

"_You know as much as I really have never liked that girl I guess I owe her one right about now. From what I heard she's the reason you're here right now. Apparently she found you and made sure to get help, I guess she really does care about you. And I guess she might not be as bad as I thought. But don't you dare tell her I told you that!"_

_A small smile came across Piper's face " I know you guys really don't want to hear this but I really do love her. And she loves me, at least I think she still does. It might be hard to believe but I've hurt her way more than she has me. I keep doing it to her too, and now I've gone too far with is again. She should never forgive me for what I've done this time."_

"_I assume what you are talking about is the whole Larry thing? Not long after you ended up in here he told me everything. He tried to come see you a few times but after all of that I just didn't think it was right. And about Alex, if she really does love you like you love her she'll forgive you. Her saving you shows that she has to care still. Don't worry soon enough you'll be out of here and able to work things out. Even if it is back in prison."_

_Piper could not believe what she was hearing from Polly. Never did she think she would hear Polly talking so nicely about Alex, they had never really gotten along before. I guess she was finally starting to understand just how much she really did love the woman. It was also really weird to think that Polly wouldn't let Larry come and see her. She knew it was all for the best though._

_When she made it back to the prison she would do everything she could to make things right with Alex again. There was no questioning that. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Alex_

_It had been weeks since Piper had been gone, and it was really taking its toll on Alex. She could assume that both Piper and Doggett were still alive because if not everyone here would be talking about it._

_But none the less every day she grew more and more concerned. No matter what she was doing, where she was, or what was going on Piper was always on her mind._

_Alex had fallen into a new routine. Every morning she would get up, take her shower, have breakfast, go to work in the laundry room, go to lunch, go back to the laundry room and when free for the day she would find somewhere to read a book until it was time for dinner._

_That somewhere turned out to often be her bed, which finally had a mattress again. No matter where she went there was something that would remind her of Piper. What made her bed the best places for this was that Morello and Nicky had taken it upon themselves to switch Alex's blanket and pillow with the ones that had been Pipers. "I figured it might smell like her or whatever." Morello had said with a smile. _

_Alex often found herself daydreaming about some of the best times that the two had had together, but that wasn't enough she also couldn't help but think of all of the things they could do together when they were both out of this place. A future together is what she saw, not just because it was what she wanted but because it was what was meant to be._

_At meal times Alex would sit at the same table with the same people but instead of joining in on the conversation like she used to Alex would mostly just sit and listen. Nicky did her best to try and make her a part of every conversation but with little result. There wasn't anything any of them could do for her, the only thing that would make this better would be when Piper was finally back there with them. Alex didn't just want Piper back there, she wanted Piper back in her arms where she belonged. _

_Every morning Alex would look up from the table to find Bennett and every morning they would make eye contact. The look on his face always told her that there was nothing new with the Piper situation. This morning the look he gave was different, he almost appeared to be smiling. Alex stepped away from the table and made her way over to him. As soon as Bennett realized just how close Alex was he quickly said "She'll be back sometime today, now get back to that table before you get the both of us in trouble." he spoke in a stern voice but she could see in his face that he was happy for her._

_When Alex got back to the table everyone could the difference in her, they all knew it was good news. "Looks like you'll be getting you're girl back soon." Nicky said with a smile and a wink. "You have no clue how true I want that statement to be. She'll be sometime today" Alex was unable to even try and hide how excited she was. "Golly this is the first time we've seen you smile in a long time." Morello said._

_Alex went on with her day, when breakfast was done she made her way to the laundry room. Doing everyone's laundry just didn't seem as bad today. Replaced by her worry was a new sense of nervousness which was new for Alex. In her adult years she had grown to be rather confident, but after not seeing Piper for so long and with the way that day had gone she couldn't help but feel that way._

"_Yo, I know you're working but I figured you would want to know you're girl back. They should be pulling up right now." Alex looked up to see Taystee who was smiling at her. All Alex could do was smile back at her. "Why you standing her still? You better go find her!" What was she doing? Of course she should go find her. Alex began to run out of the room but not before yelling "Thank you" over her shoulder._

_Alex knew that as much as she wanted to, she wouldn't be able to run through the halls without getting herself in trouble so she made her way down the hallway as fast as she could considering. She really hoped that she would make it to the front before Piper came in, and she did. A few of her friends were standing there with her, but all she could do was look at that door and wait._

_Finally there she was, Alex could see Piper making her way inside the building. Their eyes made contact and it was unbreakable. As soon as Piper had made it inside Alex was beside her with her arms around her. Without even thinking she grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss._

"_Alright, alright that's enough." she heard Fischer say. Everyone could tell by her tone she was doing her best to sound tough. "Finish saying hello to your friends we have a few things to do before lunch. Both girls quickly apologized for their actions, although everyone knew they didn't believe it._

"_I couldn't stop thinking about you." Piper said to Alex. "We're in the same boat there kid." Alex smiled. "Boy ain't that the truth, I don't think Alex here could have taken much longer of you being away. And for the record I don't think the rest of us would have been able to either." Nicky said as she gave Piper a quick hug. _

"_I'll see you all at lunch." Piper said. She sounded happier then she had been in a long time. "I've got my kitchen back, so I'll be sure to save you something special. Don't worry won't be anything like the last time." Red said with a laugh. "I'll be looking forward to it." Piper said endearingly._

_Alex shared one last look with Piper before they went their separate ways, not for long this time but still longer than either of them wanted. "I'll save you a seat, Pipes." Alex could not stop smiling. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Piper_

"_Well are you excited about going back? God there's another first, never thought I'd be asking my best friend if she was excited about going BACK to prison." Polly Said jokingly. Piper laughed a little before answering "well to answer your question, yes I am excited about going back but I'm also kind of nervous." "If you're nervous about what I know you're nervous about you have got to be kidding me! From everything you've told me that woman has probably loved you since the day you met, she is going to have suddenly stop loving you!" Polly all but yelled at her. "Okay, okay I guess you're right but still it's been a while since I've seen her and I don't exactly look my best." "Oh, Chapman! Is it okay if I call you Chapman? Since I know that's what you go by these days. Lets get serious I'm going to miss you, but it won't be long before you see me because of course I will be there for visitation day. Also I expect a phone call very soon about this little situation you have going on." _

_Piper was soon escorted out of the hospital and into the van, the same van where she had first gotten to know Morello her first day at the prison. The only difference now was that the drive was instead one of the guards because there was no way there were letting an inmate drive so far away from the prison. It was almost funny how excited she was to be heading back there._

_Upon arriving Caputo is the first person she sees, he has been waiting outside for her arrival. _

"_Hello Chapman, good to see you back. You gave us a scare you know. Good thing your friend was there to help. You've got a few people waiting inside to greet you, don't take two long because we have a few things to take care of and I don't want you missing your first meal back."_

_Piper looked beyond Caputo into the building in front of her, she knew exactly what she was looking for and she soon found it. Standing there right at the front of a small crowd was none other than Alex Vause and she was looking even more beautiful than Piper had remembered. They made eye contact and it wasn't broken once. She made her way up to the door and as soon as she was inside she felt those familiar arms wrap around her once again. Better yet was what came next Alex took Piper's face in her hands and kissed her with so much that Piper knew she didn't have to worry about a thing._

_Their reunion was soon broken up by Fischer, but that was okay because Piper knew that she was just doing her job._

_I couldn't stop thinking about you." Piper said with no hesitance what so ever. "We're in the same boat there kid." Alex gave that smile that just melted not only Piper's heart but her whole being. Piper spoke briefly with a few of her friends before looking at Alex again. "I'll save you a seat, Pipes." and there was that smile again. Piper could absolutely not wait for lunch._

"_Alright Chapman let's get all of this over with." she heard Caputo say. She walked over to him and began to walk to his office with him. "Alright so you were gone for a while so bad news is you'll have to wait for a new bunking assignment. Also you'll be getting a new work assignment as well but I'm sure that's not really bad news for you. Why don't we go ahead and get your things together and then you can be on your way to lunch." Caputo said._

_It didn't take them long to get everything taken care of, Piper was on her way to lunch. When she got to the cafeteria there was already a small line for food, a few people had already taken their seats. She looked around and there was Alex looking right at her. Alex glanced at the empty seat beside her before smiling up at Piper. Everyone seemed excited to see Piper, she did her best to make it through the line without seeming rude._

_Finally she was done and rushed to Alex's side, Alex put her arm around her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek making sure to not get caught. "I was missing you." said Alex. "Missing her? You just saw her like what half an hour ago. Are we being not lesbians again?" Nicky said jokingly. "I would have to say that we are not being not lesbians." Piper was quick to say. "Oh yeah so if that's the case then what are you two being?" Nicky said with a big grin across her face. "Well I'm her girl, at least that's what I would like to say as long as it's okay with you Alex." Piper said as she looked towards the brunette beside her. There was a brief moment of silence before Alex replied "I wouldn't want it any other way." _

_The majority of the meal was spent with each person at the table filling Piper in on what she had missed while she was in the hospital. It hadn't been too long but in a place full of so many women of course a million things had happen, and Piper was happy to hear it all._

_It was time for everyone else to go back to work, but not Piper. "So Pipes, what are you going to do with the rest of your day?" Alex inquired. "Well work is out of the question and I don't have a bunking assignment yet so I think I know exactly where you'll be able to find me." said Piper. "And where exactly will that be?" Alex said quizzically. "I'm thinking in the bed of a certain inmate, either read or take a nap. Maybe both. You know since on the beach doing x with strangers in drag is out of the question." she looked into Alex's eyes. Alex began to laugh before saying "It's only funny because I've been sleeping with your old blanket and pillow since a few days after you left. Lucky for me looks like my bed will smell even more like you now. Lucky for you is I got a new mattress." _

_As everyone went their separate ways for work Piper did exactly what she said she was going to do. The reading part was out of the question, she hadn't realized how tired she was. It made sense because she wasn't used to doing so much. She laid down on the bed and it was a pleasant surprise that not only did the bed smell like herself but now it also smelled like Alex. A perfect combination of the two of them just like the bed they had shared all those years back. As she fell asleep her mind went to all the wonderful times they would have together. Now everything was starting to feel right,_


	7. Chapter 7

_Alex_

_Alex walked happily to the laundry room, anyone who saw her would have thought she was crazy if it wasn't for the fact that they all knew what had been going on. She wasn't exactly happy to be washing everyone's dirty clothes but the sooner she was done the sooner she could get to more important things._

_Alex had become really good at keeping herself busy these last few weeks, today that was not the case. It seemed to her that today everyone had more that needed cleaning and that the washing machines and dryers were taking longer then they usually did. She just kept working with a surprising smile on her face the whole time._

_There was nothing that could bring her down right about now, Piper was back and even better Piper had referred to herself as her girl. Her being Alex, Alex Vause. This was really happening right? The universe wasn't playing a sick game or something? Alex would have to keep positive, Piper wouldn't leave again this time would she? There was no way she would be able to handle Piper Chapman walking out of her life again, twice was more than enough._

_Her mind went to that day, she knew Piper was leaving and worse yet she had just gotten the phone call that her mother had died. Her mother being the only parent she had her whole life, the only person to have ever taken care of her. Alex had learned at a young age that the world wasn't going to do things for you, you would have to do them yourself. Alex had carried that knowledge and the attitude that comes with it into adulthood. There were only two people she had ever thought were an exception to that, one being her mother the other being Piper._

_They had been young when they met that was true, but she always thought they provided so much for each other. To a nice young well behaved blonde, Alex had offered excitement, passion and adventure. And to a tougher more street wise brunette, Piper brought a human connection she had never known existed and emotions that were all very overwhelming. She never expected Piper to really leave her in that moment, but she did. Of course Alex survived physically but she had never been able to get over it, not really._

_Then there was the last time, just about a month ago. After a long time of Piper avoiding her they had started to grow close again. Alex tried her best to keep in her mind that Piper was not hers to have, but that wasn't easy. Even before things got heated she found herself wanting to spend all of her time with the small blonde. Then things began to happen, hand holding, Piper being her little spoon and the sex….oh the sex. It was so much more then just that, slowly but surely her old feelings began to take back over. Soon they were inseparable, they spoke of times they had shared and briefly of the life they could have together outside of this place. That's when it happen, halt on Alex's happy ending. Piper was going to marry Larry, not months from now but instead now. Alex had let herself forget about him._

_No Alex….that is enough of that. This time was different. She had seen so much more in Piper's eyes today when she arrived and at lunch it all felt different, it all felt better. Piper was hers this time and she wasn't going to let that slip away, she would fight to keep her if she had to. _

_Soon enough the last load of laundry was done, which meant that Alex's work day was over. Before she knew it she found herself just feet away from her bed. She stood there and smiled at what she found, Piper was sound asleep. She looked so peacefully that Alex almost didn't want to wake her up. She made her way to the woman sleeping in her bed and gave her the lightest of kisses upon her lip, there was no response. Alex decided to try this once again with a bit more passion, and this time it worked._

"_Mmm, now if only I could always wake up like that." Piper said still half asleep. "I think we might be able to make an arrangement for that in the future." Alex spoke with confidence. "Why aren't you in this bed beside me already!?" Piper said smiling. "Well Pipes, for one I can just not be the little spoon I'm too tall and that bed is just too little it would not work out. And two I was really hoping we could talk." Alex said in all seriousness. Piper sat up just enough for Alex to join her on the bed "Of course we can talk, Alex what is it?" Piper said with some confusion._

_Alex looked deep into her eyes " I know you just got back today but I've been thinking and I don't want to overwhelm you. It's just that…" "Alex, slow down and listen for a second okay? I know I've done a lot to hurt you both back then and now but I promise to you things are different now. All I could think about while I was in that hospital was you, and how I could fix things. I'm going to fix things because there is one thing that hasn't changed. Do you know what that is? I can never let you go. Not really and believe me I tried. You were always right in the back of my mind an now that I have you in front of me I don't want to physically let you go either." There were tears forming in both of their eyes at this point._

_There was no need for words, Alex pulled Piper close and kissed her. Nothing else mattered, anything that may have been around did not exist to them in that moment. It was just the two of them._

_Alex was the one to break the kiss "We should probably find somewhere else for this." she winked at Piper and began to walk away from the bed._


End file.
